militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2 Military Police Regiment (Canada)
2 Military Police Regiment (2 MP Regt) is a unit of the Canadian Forces. It provides support to the Canadian Army within the Province of Ontario. It does not provide support to Canadian Forces Bases Borden, Trenton and North Bay and Canadian Forces Support Unit (Ottawa). The unit was initially created in the summer of 2006. Since then, the unit was officially established with the creation of a Ministerial Organization Order (MOO) and a Canadian Forces Organization Order (CFOO) dated September 24, 2007. It is a "total force" unit of the Canadian Army Military Police Group (CA MP Gp). The term "total force" describes a unit which includes both Regular Force and Reserve Force members. 2 MP Regt is responsible for police, security and detention operations as well as police support in field operations. The unit headquarters is located at The George Taylor Denison III Armoury, more commonly known as Denison Armoury, in Toronto, Ontario. The strength of 2 MP Regt totals in excess of 300 personnel. Since the Transfer of Command Authority (TOCA) on 1 April 2011, 2 MP Regt is under the full command of the Canadian Forces Military Police Group CF MP Gp through the CA MP Gp, and attached Operational Command (OPCOM) to Land Forces Central Area (LFCA). The unit is commanded by a Major as the Commanding Officer (CO) and the unit has a Master Warrant Officer who is the Regimental Sergeant Major (RSM). The CO of 2 MP Regt reports directly to the Commander of the CA MP Gp, as well as the Commander of LFCA. Unit Background Recent History Prior to the existence of 2 MPU, members of the Army Reserve Military Police of Ontario were part of 2 Military Police Company (2 MP Coy) formed summer 2003 until April 2006. With Platoon's located in London, Toronto and Ottawa, the unit boasted strength around 125 all ranks. During this time, Regular Force members of the Military Police were under command of their local Canadian Forces Base (CFB) or Area Support Unit (ASU). As noted above, Regular Force and Reserve Force members amalgamated into one unit known as 2 MPU 8 April 2006. The Regt was renamed 2 Military Police Regiment on 1 April 2011 during the reorganization of the Canadian Forces Military Police. Sub-Unit composition Sub-units are as follows: *Regimental Headquarters - Toronto, Ontario (Total Force) *20 MP Coy **2 Military Police Platoon - Petawawa, Ontario (Regular Force) *21 MP Coy **31 Military Police Platoon - London, Ontario (Reserve Force) ***Detachment Kingston, Ontario (Reserve Force) **32 Military Police Platoon - Toronto, Ontario (Reserve Force) **33 Military Police Platoon - Ottawa, Ontario (Reserve Force) *22 MP Coy **Military Police Detachment - Kingston, Ontario (Regular Force) **Military Police Detachment - Petawawa, Ontario (Regular Force) **Military Police Detachment - Meaford, Ontario (Regular Force) **Military Police Detachment- Toronto, Ontario (Regular Force) **Military Police Detachment - London, Ontario (Regular Force) **Military Police Detachment - Northern Ontario (Regular Force) Commanding Officers The following Officers have commanded 2 MP Regt (most recent to least recent): *Major V. Hanrahan - 9 August 2011 to 8 August 2013 *Major N. Flight - 20 June 2009 to 9 August 2011 *Major K.T. Heck (was Acting Commanding Officer) *Major V.R. Ethier (was Acting Commanding Officer) *Major L.T. Smith *Major D.N. Boot *Major K.P. Carson (1st and only CO) 2 MP Coy 2003 - April 2006 Expeditionary operations 2 MP Regt is one of four Regiments within the CA MP Gp primarily responsible for force generation of Military Police personnel for Expeditionary Operations, which includes the War on Terror in Afghanistan. When deployed, members of 2 MP Regt are tasked to the Joint Task Force Afghanistan Military Police Company (JTF-Afg MP Coy). Military Police (MP) tasks have varied greatly over successive rotations. Canadian Forces members who serve in Afghanistan are awarded the General Campaign Star (GCS). 2 MP Regt was the main force generator for TF 3-08 which deployed in the fall of 2008. 2 MP Regt was the main force generator for Task Force 1-10 which deployed in 2010. Clothing and equipment Vehicles 2 MP Regt operates the following standard MP vehicles: Garrison: *Chevrolet Impala *Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor *Ford Expedition *Chevrolet Tahoe Field: *Military Commercial Off The Shelf (MilCOTS) (Chevrolet Silverado) *LUVW (G-Wagen) Afghanistan: *RG-31 Nyala Uniforms Members of 2 MP Regt normally wear one of two uniforms; Operational Patrol Dress (OPD) or Canadian Disruptive Pattern (CADPAT). Members of the unit involved in policing duties wear OPD and all others wear CADPAT. During formal events such as parades, members of the unit will wear their Distinct Environmental Uniform (DEU). Therefore, even as a member of an Army unit, members will wear the uniform corresponding to their particular environment; Army, Navy or Air Force. In OPD and CADPAT, unit members who are trained as Military Police wear a scarlet beret. In DEU, the head dress of each element is worn instead of the scarlet beret. On international operations in Afghanistan, MP wear Arid CADPAT uniforms with the following protective equipment: combat helmet, ballistic eyewear, tactical vest, fragmentation protective vest with bullet resistant plates and beige combat boots. A bayonet (Bayonet System 2005 by Eickhorn Solingen) mounts to the front of the tactical vest. Optional equipment includes a CamelBak drinking system and the small pack system. The wide brimmed combat hat can be worn within the camp. Personal weapons Members of 2 MP Regt mainly use the following personal long and short barrel weapons: *SIG SAUER P225 pistol (Regular Force members in Canada and carried by all MP members while conducting international operations) *Browning 9mm pistol (Reserve Force members only) *C7A1 or C7A2 or C8 Rifle Those involved in garrison policing duties also carry the following for use in the Use of Force continuum: *handcuffs *OC spray *ASP baton Recruiting and training Recruiting There are two streams for recruiting. The local Canadian Forces Recruiting Centre (CFRC) will process applicants for the Regular Force (full-time). They will also provide referrals to the local Reserve Force Platoon (part-time). Training Regular Force and Reserve Force members of 2 MP Regt receive initial Military Police training at the Canadian Forces Military Police Academy at Canadian Forces Base (CFB) Borden, Ontario. Non-Commissioned Members (NCM's) attend the Qualification Level 3 (QL 3) Military Police course, and Officers attend the Military Police Officers Course (MPOC). Internet and Intranet sites 2 MP Regt had an official internet site until it was temporarily shut down pending maintenance. Once functioning again, the address will be www.army.forces.gc.ca/2mpu.2 Military Police Unit Official Web-Site Members of the Canadian Forces can find 2 MPU through Army on-Line (intranet) under Land Force Central Area (LFCA), and then under 2 Area Support Group. Combat casualties On April 22, 2006, Corporal Matthew Dinning of 2 Military Police Platoon was killed in action, along with three other members of the Canadian Forces, when their G-Wagen struck an Improvised Explosive Device (IED) north of Kandahar Afghanistan. The Silvia Pecota print "Fallen Comrades (Task Force Afghanistan)" has the date 22-04-06 inscribed on the helmet band. In September 2006, Corporal Dinning's memory was added to the Honour Roll at the Canadian Police and Police Officers Memorial at Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Ontario. His name and date of death are inscribed on panel 25. References and notes Armoury See also * List of armouries in Canada * Military history of Canada * History of the Canadian Army * Canadian Forces * Canadian Forces Military Police * 3 Military Police Unit References External links *Canadian Forces Provost Marshal Category:Military provosts of Canada